


everything we saw that day

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, POV Second Person, Poetry, Spoilers, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: hold my hand, hold it tight whether the weather is cold tonight. i promise it will be alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i warned in the tags but seriously there's Spoilers because i'm weak!
> 
> i don't know everything so it's still probably a little inaccurate but i'm in Pain and i need comfort bc these two are too pure for this shit orb

late summer

fireflies flashed overhead

and you hid under the

tree - not wanting to

watch the fireworks.

 

she sat down - blonde

and spirited - asking why oh why

you were hiding from

everyone.

 

under the low hanging

cedar branches you made a

friend who liked the same

things you did.

 

detective stories and music and

you told her you would be 

just like your uncle and she

smiled - she believed.

* * *

you meet her 

again come winter at the corner

store down town. she is buying

candy and you work 

there part time.

 

she stays to chat

and you try to

impress her somehow.

(it works.)

 

she leaves her number and you

input it in your phone

you stay up past midnight

sending text after text after text.

 

your first friend besides

the squirrels who

live in the trees and in

your attic.

* * *

and for years things

are simple but nothing

ever lasts and you know

that something

bad is coming.

 

she becomes distant

and withdrawn and you

worry endlessly no matter

what she says.

 

when you meet

her again her hands are

bloody 

but you grab them.

 

all through the night you

and her hold hands

pretending that the sirens

are birds.

* * *

her confession hits

like a sack of bricks

right to the chest.

 

your mouth goes dry

you try to scream but

no sound will come out.

 

she killed him with

her own two hands

and she's crying again.

 

it's

not

fair

 

(nothing is ever fair.)

* * *

_The blackened behind Rantarou Amami's murder is Kaede Akamatsu!_

(you die a little bit inside.)

* * *

when you escape the

prison with your life

your hand reaches 

for hers out of

instinct.

 

but she 

is dead and gone

and yet you still

miss her.

 

she wasn't just

another face - just another

victim of the game - she

was your angel.

 

and you

are scared

to be

without her.

 

(it takes years before you breathe again.)


End file.
